guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Priest of Balthazar
Karlos, if you think it is necessary to separate the definition article from the list, go ahead and do it yourself. I can't be arsed to create a separate article when the definition is ONE single line. :P ;) --Tetris L 21:23, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) Isn't your last edit full of information obsolete since the patch on the 7th, Tetris? --Fyren 21:25, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ::/me slaps his forehead. Doh! Stupid me looked for the Priest of Balthazar in Ascalon City this morning and was wondering why I couldn't find him. That explains it. I will re-edit and correct it later. --Tetris L 21:54, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Anyway, the priests DO have different sets of skills in the low level arenas... but it's rather pointless since a PvP character can warp to the level 20 arenas where the priests have everything. --Fyren 21:56, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) Trivia Has anyone actually tested this? I had a look in Great Temple of Balth and his eyes aint followin' nothin'! He's got the same blank stare as every other person in the game. Is is different for guild hall npcs? We don't have one in our hall so I couldnt check, but geez, that triva note is pretty random. - BeXor 10:49, 28 February 2007 (CST) Bugged? On my characters, these priests don't list anywhere near all the runes available. The entire mesmer minor line, for instance, is missing on the list even though I know I have at least one of the runes unlocked. Has anyone else seen a problem like this? Or does it mean I have all of that particular set of runes unlocked, and thus it doesn't even display them with an (unlocked) notice? If someone could clear that up and maybe put a note on the article about what's displayed, I think that'd help. Thank you! -- Immora 01:45, 13 March 2007 (CDT) i believe you get the smallest? rune possible offered - so if you unlocked minor and major in a single attribute just the superior shows... and if you unlocked the major then the minor shows, so that you cant skip to the superior rune without unlocking the first two.Twiggie 09:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :When you unlock a Sup rune through PvE the lower runes will not become available automatically. -- Xeon 10:04, 14 April 2007 (CDT) nf when i got nightfall I couldn't talk to this guy without accepting some heros and then for an entire day he kept telling me to talk to him when I had faction and I had to ask twice for the skill list. Its gone now. Is it because I got nightfall and for like 24 hours it has to give me a speech about how to unlock stuff?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:32, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Actually it appears to be whenever i make a new character. 13:56, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Does this happen for anyone else? When I go to unlock a skill at the PoB, the first selected skill for each profession when I click on their icons is always: Warrior - Critical Chop Ranger - Screaming Shot Monk - Live Vicariously Necromancer - Blood of the Aggressor Mesmer - Mirror of Disenchantment Elementalist - Dragon's Stomp Assassin - Beguiling Haze Ritualist - Draw Spirit Dervish - Whirling Charge Paragon - Remedy Signet Not really game affecting, but is this the same for anyone else who has all 3 campaigns? --Heelz 04:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) note about only for pvp chars I think that note should be readded into the article (I can't from 1RV). These rewards can only be used by pvp chars, I don't see how its misleading. --Shadowcrest 02:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Skills can also be used by heroes. Cress Arvein(Talk) 02:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Well, imo we should add a note saying they can't be used by our PvE characters. --Shadowcrest 02:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Then do it, please. Cress Arvein(Talk) 03:00, 5 January 2008 (UTC) PvE characters If you unlock a skill with priest of balthazar, do it become unlocked to buy on PvE characters? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Maxdog999 ( ) }. :Yes, it becomes available at all trainers that can give you that campaign's skills --Gimmethegepgun 16:11, 31 July 2008 (UTC)